hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40: The Battle For America, Part 2
The fortieth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on October 23, 2009. It adapts the rest of The Battle For America. Plot Summary England and France continue to argue over which one of them is America's older brother, as they ride in the back of a horse-drawn cart. The two next meet in a palace, where England states that the nobility at his place agree with him (that America is his younger brother). But France states that the people at his place have agreed that America is his younger brother for a hundred years. The two proceed to beat each other up, only to be scolded by Austria for fighting in his house. A footnote reads that England was happy as long as he could beat France. The narrator explains that England and France were busy fighting over the "New World" while both the War Of Austrian Succession and the Seven Years War were taking place. They state that England would side with anyone who would happen to be France's enemy. In the first of those two wars, he sided with Austria while France sided with Prussia, Saxony, and many others. In the next war, England sided with Prussia while France sided with Austria and Russia. England and France continue to beat each other up on an island, as the driver of their cart remarks that they're as lively as ever. A nearby sign reads that the area is the "French-English Quarrel Preserve". Coup de Grace England and France stop their fight, as the young America shakes in fear. They decide to ask him for his opinion, though England winds up frightening both America and France with his tone of voice. France then offers America a plate of French cuisine as a way to entice him. England realizes that France is winning, and asks his people if they have anything else they can offer, but only gets silence and a quiet "No". America's attention is averted by the sulking England, which causes him to tear up. He goes over to England and asks if he is okay, while France realizes that he just got rejected. An Older Brother's Sense Of Responsibility England sings the young America to sleep, as he thinks about how he was able to defeat France and become a big brother. He realizes that he has taken on a big responsibility, and will have to provide for America and protect him. England looks out to the wind, thinking of many troubles and obstacles that America will have to face, and how he'll have to support him, even if he has become poor due to France. America wakes up and leaps from England's arms to go running in the fields. He winds up encountering a bison, to which England warns him to stay away from. However, America picks up the animal by its front hooves and playfully swings it around in the air. England then realizes that America may be able to take care of himself just fine. A footnote reads that America was capable on his own, and gained enough power to surpass England, who only was able to control him for 10–20 years (a comparatively short period of time). Post-Credits Teaser: Another Dream Chibitalia tries to wake Holy Roman Empire up. When he hesitates, "she" jumps down on him, causing him to spit up some blood from the impact. Holy Roman Empire wakes up in his bed and realizes that it was only just another dream... Character Appearances *England/UK *France *America (child) *Austria *Prussia (non-speaking cameo) *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Young America: Ai Iwamura *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Man: Atsushi Kousaka *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *The last segment of the episode is another "original" scene with Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia, though it is in actuality loosely based off the end of the Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire strip. This scene, like the previous one, is notable for its reuse of animation (from the previous version) and the oddity of the alarm clock sound effect. *As mentioned in the episode, the Battle For America storyline takes place around the same time as the strips for The War Of Austrian Succession and Seven Years War. In the strip series for the former, there is a segment that references how England and France were "fighting elsewhere" at the time of the war. *In the English dub, if one listens closely, the song England sings while rocking little America is from the famous musical "The Phantom of the Opera." Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes